Young Again
by X Moonchik
Summary: UPDATE...UPDATE NEW CHAPTER UPLOADED.Torres,Kim and Janeway go on an away mission.Something strange happens they arrive back barely and then turn into kids again.What will happen to them.PLZ R
1. The Away Mission

__

Okay here we go I don't own Star Trek or Star Trek Voyager. There I said it happy now.

This I finally decided to type up, I wrote it a while back and I don't know how good it is

I do have another Voyager fan-fic on the go but I'm having a bit of writer's block with it so it may be a while before I post the first chapter. 

****

Young Again

Harry was at his consol on the bridge scanning the surface of the M class planet they'd come across. He was hoping that this one might hold the supplies Voyager needed. When he found something, "Captain sensors are picking up plant traces and plant types on the surface."

"And I'm sure Neelix would love to use the plants for his creations in the mess hall," Said Tom jokingly.

"Thanks for the humour Mr Paris but we could use these things,"" Harry can we beam an away team down to the surface?" Asked Janeway.

" Yeah, I think we could but we'd have to be quick ion storms form around the planet every 4 hours," Answered Harry.

" Right time we had a little meeting," "Janeway to all Senior Staff report to the briefing room at 1800 hours," Said Janeway.

"People I'm going to take an away team down to the surface to collect the plasma we've picked up on sensors."

Neelix was about to speak up but the Captain cut him off before he could go any further "Neelix before you say anything we'll collect some plant samples for you."

"Thank you Captain. I was running low on fresh plant stuffs," Said Neelix gratefully.

"Torres, Kim meet me in transporter room 1 at 0900 hours tomorrow, don't be late," Said Janeway.

"Right Captain," Said B'Elanna.

" Ok," Said Harry.

B'Elanna was woken up by the computer at 0700 hours the next day. She'd have 2 hours till she had to meet Harry and the Captain in the transporter room. Torres managed to drag herself out of bed and get dressed. She'd been up late last night with Tom on the holodeck at one of his "parties". "I'm never drinking that much again."

Torres walked into the mess hall; the doors hissed shut behind her. She looked for Tom, found him sitting at the far end of the mess hall and went to sit with him.

"Hey B'Elanna have fun last night, you looked like you did," Tom said.

" Shut up it's too early in the morning for your humour," B'Elanna snapped back.

"Touchy," Tom said quietly.

Neelix came over to see what they wanted to eat," Good morning Lieutenants. What would you like?"

" Coffee," Torres said.

" Oh anything" replied Tom.

" How about a nice big juicy omelette?" Asked Neelix.

" Sure," Said Tom a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

About 40 minutes later B'Elanna said, "I'd better get going don't want to be late, see you later Tom."

"Bye then," Tom said as he watched B'Elanna leave the mess hall.

When B'Elanna arrived in the trasnporter room Janeway and Harry were already there.

" Let's get going," Said Janeway.

The 3 of them stepped onto the transporter pad.

"Energize," Said Janeway

The planet they landed on was vast with high mountains like Mars except it wasn't red and sandy. It had the plant life for Neelix growing in places.

"B'Elanna start scanning for the plasma we picked up on sensors." "Harry collect some plant life for Neelix"

" Captain I've found where the plasma is," Shouted B'Elanna

" Where."

"Over in those caves."

" Have you got the plant life," Asked Janeway?

" Yes Captain," Said Harry.

" Come and help Torres and I collect the plasma traces."

They reached the caves and went in.

"The plasma is over in these rocks," Said B'Elanna.

"We better get collecting," Said Janeway.

" Captain the cave is shaking," Shouted Kim

" Away Team to Chakotay beam us back now there's a cave in," Janeway said quickly of the comm.

"Beam the back now Tuvok," Ordered Chakotay.

The away team got back, just, coughing and spluttering.

"Are you okay," Asked Chakotay.

The Captain and the others nodded.

"Better get to sickbay just to be safe," Instructed Chakotay.

" I don't see anything wrong with you except that you all should get some rest," Said the Doctor cheerfully.

Ok's and yes Doctor's were heard from all three. Just then Tom walked in.

" Mr Paris if you walk B'Elanna to her quarter's I intend you to let her get some rest to recover from her near miss. Ok."

"Understood Doc, come me lady."

Harry and Janeway went to their own quarters while Tom walked B'Elanna to hers.

A week later Harry Kim got out of bed. Everything looked unusually big but he thought nothing of it and went to the bathroom. When he looked in the mirror he got the biggest shock of his life. The same thing happened with B'Elanna Torres and Kathryn Janeway. Then three shrill kids' voices came over the comm all speaking at once.

TBC

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

So what did you think of chapter 1. I'll try and get the next one up soon but I need reviews first and I don't like FLAMES. I'm rewriting some parts of this as I go along to get them to make more sense. I know this was short but the next chapter will be longer.

L8R


	2. Surprises in store

  
Author's Note: I'd like to thank my beta, Kae, because she is the best   
person in the universe and she's so cool! She does wonders! I love her! All   
hail Kae!!!!Yup there goes Kae putting her two cents in.........but I love that she   
became my beta.It's helping me out so much.  
  
  
Young Again  
Chapter 2  
By X-Moonchik  
  
" Where did those voices come from?" Asked Chakotay, swivling to look at   
Tuvok.  
  
Tuvok immediately began scanning for the origin of the interruption.  
  
"The voices seem to have originated in crew quarters, from Captain   
Janeway's,  
Lieutenant Torres' and Ensign Kim's, Sir" Tuvok reported, Vulcan calmness   
intertwined into his voice.  
  
"Right. Paris, Seven you're with me. Tuvok you have the bridge," Chakotay's  
voice now had an edge to it. What was going on? What were those voices and   
why  
were they in crew quarters? Chakotay continually asked himself this as they  
headed for Deck Nine.  
  
As they entered deck nine from the turbo lift no one new what they would   
find.  
  
"Tom, you go to B'Elanna's quarters. Seven, you go to Harry's. I'll go to   
the  
Captain's," Chakotay ordered.  
  
"Aye, Sir," they replied in unison.  
  
Chakotay proceeded to Janeway's door. He pressed the button to announce his  
presence. No answer. He tried again. Still no answer. A sense of dread   
filtered into Chakotay's subconscience. He immediately entered the over-ride   
code. When he entered Janeway's quarters, there was total  
darkness. The only light which could be seen was from the stars twinkling  
outside in space.  
  
"Kathryn are you there?" He asked but he didn't get an answer straight   
away.He looked around the darkened quarters, hoping to find his captain.   
"Kathryn where are you?" he tried, and this time he got an answer. The   
person who responded, though, did not sound like Janeway.  
  
"I'm in here, Chakotay."  
  
"Kathryn what's wrong, you sound different."  
Janeway came out of the bathroom and Chakotay got the biggest shock of his   
life.  
  
"Kathryn...what...happened" He asked stammering.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know" She said looking at herself.  
  
Chakotay could see she looked possibly 13 and her light brown hair was waist  
length. Janeway walked up to him and she was a little shorter than she used   
to  
be.  
  
"I better get you down to sickbay," Chakotay said, not being able to remove  
his gaze for he was still in shock.  
  
Seven tried to enter Harry Kim's quarters. She pressed the announcer, but   
got no answer  
and let herself in.  
  
"Ensign Kim where are you" She asked impatiently.  
  
Harry poked his head up from the hiding spot behind the desk in his   
quarters. Seven  
could not see him properly, as the poor light was making it hard, and she   
was  
beginning to get annoyed.  
  
"Ensign Kim get up from behind your desk immediately, this is an inefficient   
use of my time" She ordered.  
  
Kim stood up slowly. As soon as he was fully upright he stepped out into the  
light of the stars.  
  
"Ensign Kim what has happened to you? You have gotten younger. How  
is this possible," Seven questioned, not understanding.  
  
Harry still had the same baby face except his hair was not gelled into   
place. He looked around fourteen, and his uniform sagged on his small frame.  
  
Seven walked up to him and examined the new Harry wearingly. He only came up   
to her chest in height, a lot  
shorter than what he used to be.  
"Ensign Kim I think you should accompany me to sickbay" She told him in her   
usual manor.  
  
"So do I" Kim replied.  
  
Tom stood outside his girlfriend's quarters wondering about what he would   
find.  
He hesitantly pressed the buzzor. The door chimed making him known. He heard   
a  
muffled 'go away' coming from inside. He entered her code to unlock the   
door. There were some advantages to being the boyfriend!  
  
As he attempted to enter the blacked living place something shot out, aimed   
for him. Tom jumped back immediately, the bowl barely missing him. "Whoa,   
that was close" he muttered to himself.  
  
Paris cautiously entered the darkened room, his senses heightened for any   
more danger. He could  
hear sobbing coming from somewhere. "B'Elanna where are you?"  
  
"Go away." She screamed back at him.  
  
"It's okay B'Elanna, I can help."  
  
"I said go away." This time it was more feverishly.  
  
Tom headed further into her darkened quarters listening carefully for any  
movement or sound that would give her away. As he was nearing the bed he   
heard a  
slight muffles and the sound of someone moving on a carpet quietly. It was   
like  
shoe being scuffed gently across a carpeted surface gently. Tom walked   
around  
the bed and looked down. He could just make out the form of B'Elanna. When   
she  
looked he had to stifle a yell of surprise. He leaned down next to her.   
B'Elanna  
looked away immediately.  
  
"B'Elanna look at me"  
  
" Tom I said leave me alone" this time it was more of a plea.  
  
"I said look at me" Tom spoke more firmly. He took her face in his hand and  
turned her head to him as gently as he could. She had tears running down her  
face soaking it.  
  
Tom still did not know what to say to comfort her. The brown hair on her   
head  
was still shoulder length but it was sticking to her wet face in places. He  
smiled at B'Elanna trying to reassure her. "Now tell me what's the matter"  
  
"What's the matter Tom? You want to know what the matter is. I'm a kid   
again. I  
had a hard enough time as a child. I don't want to be one again" Torres'   
voice  
got loader as she spoke.  
  
"I'd better get you to sickbay so the Doc can check you out"  
  
" Tom I'm not going to sickbay, people are not seeing me like this" B'Elanna   
was  
adamant.  
  
"Fine I'll carry you"  
  
"No!" B'Elanna was getting aggravated again.  
  
Tom didn't care anymore he had to get B'Elanna to the Doctor to be checked   
out.  
He walked over to her and before she could get up and make her escape he   
picked  
B'Elanna up.  
  
"Tom put me down"  
  
"No can do I'm afraid"  
  
Torres protested all the way to sickbay. Drawing the attention to herself,   
which  
she didn't want.  
  
  
As they entered sickbay everyone looked up at the noisy arrival.  
  
"Ah I see that our third patient has arrived. I see that B'Elanna had the   
same  
charm as a child as she does when she's an adult" spoke the Doctor   
humorously.  
He then sighed and went back to scanning the new arrivals. Tom on the   
otherhand  
was placing B'Elanna on the bio bed next to a rather young looking Captain  
Janeway.  
  
After scanning all three of them the Doctor stood pondering to himself.   
"Hmmmmmm..."  
  
"Hmm, what Doc? You don't have any ideas on how we now have three pint sized   
senior  
staff?"  
  
"No Mister Paris. What I do know is that they have gone back to their   
adolecent stage somehow but what I do not know is why or how, and if you're   
here bothering me, I won't find out much more." The Doctor's voice took on   
an insolent tone, and Tom knew when to back off.  
  
"We'll be on the bridge. If anything happens, inform us," Chakotay cut in,   
shooting a warning look at Tom.  
  
"Chakotay, before you go. You are now in charge of Voyager until I turn back   
to  
normal" Janeway informed him.  
  
"Yes Captain" He said as he headed out the doors onto the rest of deck five.  
  
"Well I suggest that you three stay here for tonight for observation"  
  
The three of them nodded but looked a little disappointed.  
  
After a full day of scans and tests, mixed with visits from Tom, wanting to   
check up on his girlfriend, and Chakotay, wanting status reports and feeling   
the need to make sure his Kathryn was alright, the trio finally got to go to   
bed.  
  
Harry couldn't sleep. He was worrying too much about what had happened. He   
got  
up and found his way through the dimly lit sickbay and padded over to the  
Doctor's office.  
"What are you doing?" Kim asked the Doctor.  
  
"Oh why are you still up. Go back to bed Harry."  
  
"Ok but do you think you will be able to get us back to normal"  
  
  
"I'm sure I will but you should go back to bed."  
  
"Ok night Doc"  
  
"Night Harry"  
  
Tom came into sickbay the next day with clothes made to the sizes of kid   
Torres,  
Kim and Janeway.  
  
"So Doctor what exactly do we do now" Asked Harry?  
  
"Well I suggest you get changed into these clothes, then go for something to  
eat."  
  
"That sounds good. What about you two" Asked Janeway looking at B'Elanna and  
Harry.  
  
They both nodded. Tom walked over to B'Elanna and pinched her cheek while  
saying "Who is a cute little kid?" Torres gave him a look that would kill   
and he  
stopped immediately.  
  
"Well lets get going" Said Harry as he started to walk towards the doors   
that  
lead to the corridor.  
  
They all walked in silence to Deck Nine, not one of them sure what to say to  
each other. There were some strange glances from other crew members that   
they  
walked passed. Some of them would do a double take while others would just   
stare  
until the young officers were out of sight. All of them found it very   
unnerving,  
especially B'Elanna who was already uncomfortable by the way she looked.  
  
Once they had got changed into their new outfits, they stepped out of their  
quarters. Janeway was wearing a light blue summer dress with a pair of   
shorts  
underneath. Torres was wearing a yellow t-shirt and a pair of black combats.  
While Kim was wearing a red shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans.  
The three of them headed for the mess hall. When they reached the doors, the   
three of  
them went through and the doors hissed shut behind them. Crewmen sent odd   
looks their way as the trio walked to an unoccupied table near the back of   
the mess hall,  
facing out into the endless space outside. Before they could ask for any   
food  
from Neelix, Seven of Nine came over to their table.  
  
"Do you require assistance?" Seven was trying to be sincere as she spoke   
taking the edge off of her voice.  
  
"Why don't you join us?" asked Janeway, her lips curving into a childish   
smile.  
B'Elanna was about to protest when Janeway shot her the patented Janeway   
death glare. B'Elanna closed her mouth before a sound was made.  
  
Seven was uncomfortable around her captain at this point, but she had no   
time to pass on her invitation. The ship suddenly convulsed, and threw the   
off-duty crew off-balance.  
  
Everyone cried out in shock but the ship lurched again before anyone pick   
themselves off the floor. Tables were upturned, chairs and half eaten food  
lying on the floor.  
  
Chakotay's voice came over the comm link in a panic "Battle stations,   
Voyager is  
under attack"  
  
The ships red alert began to sound and all personnel ran to their battle  
stations. Torres, Janeway and Kim just stared at each other, bewildered, as   
the ship lurched  
again.  
  
The End  
  
  
Until the next chapter is posted.That will coming to you via me,X-Moonchik, and my beta Kae  
when I get the chace to write it   
because of the whole having way to much homework thing.Thankyou my wonderful Teachers.  
Now be nice and write a review good,bad in that box below.Go on. *sends mental suggestion to review*  
  
  



	3. Intruders

Disclaimer: The usual,I don't own Star Trek or anything to with Star Trek:Voyager  
  
Author Notes: Look look it's a new chapter.Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.Well what happened was my beta, Kae,her hotmail account went all evil on her and now she cant get into it. So she couldn't tell me but luckly she has a new email address. Also I've been really busy with school and I'm in the middle of my exams at the moment so thats accounted to the late update as well.  
  
The ship lurched again and the three young officers attempted to get up from  
the mess hall floor. This was proving to be more difficult than it first would  
have seemed. Just as the three of them thought they had got up the ship lurched  
again. Only this time it was much more violent and explosions went off  
everywhere sending parts of the inside of the ship in all directions.  
"OH MY GOD!" The three of them screamed in unison.  
"What is going on," shouted Harry over the noise?  
"The ship is under heavy attack; we have to get to the bridge to find out what's  
happening," Janeway instructed as she stumbled under the ship trying to get up.  
"Who'd be attacking Voyager?" Asked Torres as she tried to follow Harry and  
Janeway out of the mess hall. The ship was still shaking as they headed for the  
bridge. They were obviously still under attack and putting up quite a fight.  
Parts of bulkhead had cracked or fallen, wiring was hanging from the ceiling or on the floor of  
Voyager, and sparks flew in every direction from failing consoles. The three of them looked around at the mess as the headed for the  
bridge occasionally fall against a wall for support as the ship was fired upon.  
On the bridge Chakotay was barking orders trying to keep the attackers off of  
Voyager. "Tom evasive manuvers. Try to shake them off."  
Tom's hand flew over the consol fluently as he tried to lose the ship trailing Voyager. He got the same rush of adrenaline, he always did when he piloted  
Voyager. Although this time it was mixed with fears and anxiety."Chakoty I can't  
get them off of us and Voyager is sluggish after all the beating it has taken."  
"Tom keep trying."  
"Commander we are being hailed," Tuvok's Vulcan calmness could still be heard in  
his voice even at a time like this.  
On the view screen appeared a large alien, with spikes coming out of his head  
with yellow green skin covering him. He had large fangs that made him look like  
a vampire from old Earth stories made up to scare children. Chakotay didn't like  
the look in his face and could almost sense what was coming next.  
"Prepare to be bordered," He spoke in a stern gruff voice to bridge crew of  
Voyager.  
"Do everything to keep them off this ship!"  
"Commander my attempts to block these aliens are futile they are somehow  
overriding my efforts," Seven told Chakotay in her Borg smoothness.  
"Everyone arm yourselfs. No one is taking Voyager without a fight!" Chakotay felt  
like he did when he was a Maquis ready to die for what he believed in.  
Just then the intruders appeared at various locations on board Voyager. Torres,  
Janeway and Kim were nearly to the bridge when two rather large male aliens  
materialised in front of them.  
They stared at them and his size, they did the exact same thing obviously not  
knowing what to do. Suddenly one made a grab for the three young officers. "Run!"  
shouted Harry.  
"Good idea..." agreed Janeway.  
The three of them turned tail and made an attempt at a get away but before  
Torres got far enough she was grabbed from behind by one of them while the other  
tried to catch the fast Harry and Janeway. B'Elanna protested by trying to kick  
and punch her captor but to no avail. "Let me go!" Torres screamed beginning to  
get hysterical. "Be quite you little spore before I do something you'll regret!"  
He spat at her, putting his hand on the weapon at his side. B'Elanna saw the  
phase gun and decided there was no chance she was getting away. The guy was too  
big for her to make a strong enough protest.  
"Hey, where's B'Elanna?" Harry asked, a panicked note to his voice.  
"I don't know but just keep going Harry!"  
"That guy is fast for someone his size..." complained a rather tired Harry as he  
rounded a corner just behind his young Captain.  
"Hey you two brats get back here. There's no point running, you'll never get  
away and you'll be sorry when I get my hands on you!" Shouted the angry alien as  
he bounded after them.  
"Harry keep..." Janeway's sentence was cut short as she slammed into something  
hard and rebounded off him onto the floor. She landed with grunt and Harry fell on his short commanding officer, as he was running at speed and was not able to stop in time. "Don't  
even bother trying to escape, there's no point your routes of have been  
blocked."  
Janeway and Harry looked up at the two aliens towering above them. They dragged  
them up off the floor. Their feet dangled a few feet above the ground. Janeway  
and Harry looked at each other bowing their heads in defeat. Another walked up  
behind them carrying an unhappy looking B'Elanna in his grasp.  
"Well what we gonna do with the brats" Asked the slightly smaller one. "Don't  
look at me I have know idea. Call the Superior on the bridge of the ship." The  
one holding Harry told him.  
On the bridge the intruders had run into some difficulty in their take over  
of Voyager. The crew of the ship was putting up a good fight. "Chakotay what are  
we gonna do? They have us pinned down and a few of the crew have been hit!"  
voiced Tom.  
"At the moment I have no idea just keep firing. They are not taking this ship."  
Chakotay said from his hiding position behind the conn. Phaserfire shot past his  
head and he ducked to avoid more. That was close he thought to himself. Seven  
was trying to take down what she thought was their Superior. They had been  
exchanging fire since he came onboard, neither hitting the other. She ventured  
out from behind the consol that had been protecting her to get a clear shot of  
him when she got hit in the shoulder. Seven shot back behind the consol at the  
shock of being hit and called out at the pain. Even though she had once been  
Borg nothing in the Collective prepared her for the pain she felt when her Human  
body got damaged.  
"Chakotay Seven's been hit!" Tom informed Chakotay loudly above the noise.  
"I know but there's nothing we can do at the moment, just keep firing." Chakotay  
ordered him.  
"Superior come in."  
"What is it? I'm bit busy at this time." The Superior answered dodging fire.  
"We have caught some children on one of the lower decks. What do you wish us to  
do with them?" inquired the slight alien holding B'Elanna?  
"Hmmmmmmmm....I have...an...idea," stammered the Superior under fire. "Bring them  
up to the bridge we can use them to take this ship," He told him.  
"Yes sir we'll be there right away."  
"Make sure you are. Superior out," he said gruffly to his subordinate.  
"Come on we've to go to the bridge," the slight one informed his colleges.  
Janeway, Torres and Kim looked at each with worry for they knew what was coming  
next. Torres began to struggle but it didn't work. The alien's grip on her was  
too strong and he glared at her sending a chill down her spine.  
"Now, crew of Voyager, I suggest that we stop this pointless firing as we will  
have some guests arriving in a minute," the Superior gloated.  
"What does he mean by guests?" Asked Tom worriedly toward Chakotay.  
"I have no idea."  
Just then the turbolift doors opened revealing three aliens with one being  
slightly smaller. They had smirks on their faces. Then Chakotay saw why. They  
were holding the three transformed officers.  
"I don't like the look of this..." Chakotay said to himself but in a whisper so that  
Tom could hear him. Tom looked from his Commander to the captive childern, then  
focused in on B'Elanna. He wanted so much to do something to save her but she  
had a gun pointed at her side.  
"Now do you want these precious children to die or not. If you don't you'd  
better surrender."  
The crew stood up from behind their hiding spots with their hands above their  
heads.  
"Fine we surrender now don't harm them."  
The Superior started to laugh to himself, a smirk crossing his face.  
"Wh-What are you laughing at?" Seven winced as she spoke through the pain her  
shoulder was causing.  
"As I'm not going to keep my promise of not harming any of them."  
"Hey you said you wouldn't!" Tom protested stupidly, berating himself for trusting the aliens.  
"You think I care if I do this? Then it will discourage you fighting back!" he  
said wickedly as he grabbed B'Elanna and threw her on the floor.  
"No!" Tom shouted.  
"Prepare to die young one."  
B'Elanna sat there staring at the business end of a phaser visibly shaking at the thought  
of dying...  
  
  
Author Notes: Next update should be soon. So look out for that. Kae I hope you have a great Thanksgiving, enjoy yourself. Your're the best. 


End file.
